


Stiles avait toujours aimé les fraises

by EmmaCorasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCorasun/pseuds/EmmaCorasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles avait toujours aimé les fraises. Derek s'en était aperçu il y a peu, et maintenant, il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. Two shot, point de vue de Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles avait toujours aimé les fraises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, voilà, je lance ! Je suis toute nouvelle ici, et je souhaitais publier ce petit écrit qui me tient à coeur, et que j'ai déjà partagé sur d'autres sites. Voilà !

Stiles avait toujours aimé les fraises. Il adorait leur acidité, la façon dont les petits grains frottaient sur sa langue, et la chaire fraiche qui glissait dans sa gorge. Il prenait toujours le temps de les savourer, en les attrapant par les sépales du bout des doigts. Il ne les dévorait pas comme Scott, en une seule bouchée. Il croquait, refermait ses lèvres sur le fruit et mâchait lentement, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait qu'il réservait à la bonne nourriture.   
Derek l'avait remarqué quelques semaines auparavant. Pour la première fois, la meute avait décidé de se réunir pour le petit déjeuner, un samedi matin. Isaac avait pris des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, incapable de manger sucré dès le matin. Allison et Scott partageaient une énorme assiette de pancakes pleine de sirop et un grand verre du jus d'orange. Lydia avait opté pour une salade de fruits et un milkshake à la vanille. Derek n'avait pris qu'une gaufre à la confiture de groseille. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il avait commandé. Il n'avait pu se concentrer que sur les cheveux en bataille de Stiles et l'air absent sur le visage de ce dernier. L'adolescent semblait lasse, avachi comme il l'était sur sa chaise. Mais son visage s'était illuminé quand le serveur avait déposé devant lui un bol de fruits frais et un donut au sucre. Il avait dédaigné la pâtisserie, piquant déjà de sa fourchette différents morceaux de fruit.  
Derek n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre la logique de Stiles. Il mangeait deux morceaux de pastèque, puis la pomme et la banane. Dans cet ordre là uniquement. Il négligeait systématiquement les fraises entières et la poire, et Derek songea que, peut être, il ne les aimait pas. Mais une fois que tous les autres fruits eurent disparu, il posa sa fourchette et attrapa une toute petite fraise. Il la mangea en deux temps, d'abord la pointe, puis la base, et Derek sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand les lèvres de Stiles frôlèrent ses doigts.   
Isaac lui posa une question, le sortant de sa transe, et il dut se forcer tourner la tête vers le loup pour lui répondre. Il était passablement étonné (et rassuré) que personne ne l'ai surpris en pleine observation. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été discret, juste stupidement hypnotisé par l'hyperactif en train de déjeuner. Pour sa décharge, personne ne devrait être aussi indécent en mangeant.   
Derek entamait son assiette lentement, encore troublé d'être à ce point sensible à une scène pourtant anodine. Soudain, un bras moulé dans un pull en cachemire traversa la table, pour atteindre le bol de Stiles et y faucher un quartier de poire. Derek releva vivement la tête, interloqué quand aucune protestation ne s'éleva de l'ado. Ce dernier jeta un regard indifférent à la main de Lydia qui revenait à sa place originale avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Scott, qui lui parlait.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lydia avait pioché quasiment toutes les poires de Stiles (Derek essayait de se concentrer sur le bracelet en or blanc de la jeune fille qui allait et venait sous ses yeux plutôt que de continuer de regarder Stiles manger ses fraises, ce qui était plus raisonnable, et moins dangereux). Lorsque que Stiles tendis le bras pour piquer une fraise dans le bol de Lydia, Derek les vit échanger un regard complice, et il se sentit pleinement exclu, alors qu'il était assit entre eux deux. Il eut l'impression que cet échange de fruits était le résultat d'un accord tacite que les adolescent avaient conclu depuis longtemps. Derek se demanda combien de petits déjeuners ils avaient pu prendre ensemble pour en arriver là et il senti la jalousie pointer son vilain petit nez.  
Oh que non, se dit-il. Ce n'était carrément pas le moment pour que sa possessivité mal placée refasse surface. En plus, il n'y avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Lydia pour ça : elle connaissait Stiles depuis des années, c'était normal qu'ils aient leurs habitudes.  
Bizarrement, songer que Lydia côtoyait Stiles depuis toujours ne le calma pas le moins du monde. Ca ne faisait qu'attiser sa jalousie. Elle avait surement connu Stiles gamin, Stiles heureux, Stiles avant la mort de sa mère, avant le bordel surnaturel, avant qu'il ne devienne aussi blasé et que ses cernes persistent... Elle avait surement vu Stiles manger des tonnes de fraises.   
Il se réprimanda silencieusement pour se secouer un peu, au lieu de rêvasser sur l'hyperactif amateur de fraises. Presque tout le monde avait fini de déjeuner, il était sérieusement à la traine. Il fini rapidement son assiette, ne sentant plus le gout des aliments dans sa bouche mais seulement l'amertume qui s'attardait.   
Ca devenait vraiment pitoyable. Cette jalousie pour quiconque avait un lien privilégié avec Stiles. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et le samedi suivant, Derek a commandé un bol de fruits frais.


	2. Stiles continue à aimer les fraises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite de la première partie. Que dire de plus ?  
> Ah si, c'est un peu plus long et il y a, enfin, du dialogue !

Ce matin là, Derek ne se réveilla pas en sursaut, torturé par un cauchemar aux relents de cendre et de chair brulée, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Il ne se réveilla pas non plus en paix, calme, avec la lumière du soleil. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Quelques heures à peine. Lorsque le jour s'était levé, il tournait déjà dans le loft comme un loup en cage depuis longtemps.  
Il avait déjà pris plusieurs douches (s'était fait deux shampoings, on ne sait jamais, si le premier ne marche pas...) mais la sensation qu'il ratait quelque chose persistait. Il avait l'impression d'être tout transpirant, et collant, et sa coiffure n'allait vraiment pas. Son tee-shirt non plus d'ailleurs. Ce truc était trop... sombre. Il fallait des couleurs. Stiles aimait les couleurs...  
Il se figea, la main sur le tiroir de sa commode, et expira lentement. Il ne s'habillait pas pour Stiles, mince à la fin ! Il fallait que son cerveau imprime ça. Il ne le faisait pas pour Stiles, simplement pour lui. Il voulait mettre des couleurs plus vives parce que ça lui plaisait, à lui. Point.  
Convaincu par ses propres mensonges, il fouilla quelques minutes dans sa commode. Gris, gris, gris, noir, beige, gris, noir, noir... Ah, kaki ! Voilà une couleur vive ! Avec un sourire satisfait, il se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour s'observer. Voir son reflet aussi enjoué le refroidi quasi immédiatement. Il avait été ronchon et presque boudeur toute la semaine, et voilà qu'il se sourirait à lui même ? Il n'essaya pas de se questionner sur sa soudaine gaité. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas gai, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était un Alpha, un prédateur, un tueur. Pas. Gai.  
Ensuite, parce que la raison de sa bonne humeur, il la connaissait. Il avait attendu le samedi avec impatience, pas pour le repos qu'apportait le weekend, mais bien pour le petit déjeuner collectif qui suivait la réunion. Enfin, plutôt pour le petit humain à coté duquel il s'assiérait.  
Sortant de la salle de bain, il se rendit dans la pièce principale de son loft, qui faisait office de cuisine de salon et de salle de réunion, à l'occasion. Tandis qu'il laçait ses chaussures, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Il ne s'étonna donc pas quand Peter ouvrit grand la porte, pour faire une de ces entrées théâtrales qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.  
\- Deeereeek, s'exclama l'oncle en écartant les bras, comme si s'attendait à ce que l'alpha se jette sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin.  
Ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant de soupirer et de passer son autre chaussure. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Peter approcher, les baskets montantes du plus vieux ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet. Le style de son oncle en disait long sur son mode de vie : Peter se nourrissait, se fringuait et dormait comme un adolescent, ce qui avait le don d’irriter Derek. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de gamins autour de lui.  
\- Dereeeeek, répéta le concerné sur un ton boudeur. Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais...  
Oui, c'était officiel, Peter n'avait pas évolué depuis ses douze ans. Aaaah, Derek avait vraiment besoin de fréquenter de vrais adultes.  
\- J'en ai ma claque de rester seul, uniquement parce que Moooonsieur Derek-je-suis-chef-de-meute-et-je-suis-le-seul-à-prendre-les-décisions a peur que mon charisme dingue pousse sa meute à ME choisir comme gourou ! Nan mais, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, faut voire la vérité en face, mon n'veux, je suis carrément plus cool que toi ! J'veux dire, j'suis plus drôle et je sais plus de choses, et mes fesses sont genre subli-  
\- Ils me font confiance, Peter. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire et me suivre, ce serait merveilleux.  
Derek s'était redressé durant la tirade de son oncle qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. A vrai dire, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre divaguer ainsi sur toutes ses "exceptionnelles qualités de leader, et en plus, je sais faire les nachos !", fin de citation. Il le coupait généralement au moment où il parlait de ses fesses (c'était souvent à partir de là qu'il argumentait sur sa capacité à fourrer sa langue un peu partout, et ça devait gênant pour tout le monde).  
Peter eut une grimace, avant de hausser les épaules. Derek savait qu'il le laisserait tranquille maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : faire partie intégrante de toutes les activités de la meutes. Il ne supportait pas d'être mis de coté, le vieux.  
Ils arrivèrent au restaurant les premiers. L'Alpha insistait pour être toujours en avance partout où sa meute irait. On est jamais trop méfiant, hein !  
Les Hales s'installèrent à une grande table, dans un coin, et s'assirent de façon à pouvoir voir toute la salle. Alors que la serveuse s'approchait, elle ralentit sensiblement devant les sourcils froncés - très froncés - de Derek et le sourire plein de dents de Peter. Après une légère hésitation, elle s'avança jusqu'à eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire grand chose car Lydia et Jackson apparurent à ce moment là, visiblement en pleine conversation. Le ton était plutôt agressif, mais c'était toujours pareil entre eux. Lydia lui faisait une réflexion sur ses cheveux, puis il le lui rendait et ça finissait en crêpage de chignon (sans mauvais jeux de mots).  
La meute était habituée. La serveuse, non. Elle s'écarta, puis recula franchement en retournant derrière son comptoir, en zone neutre. Mais finalement, personne n'était vraiment en sécurité quand le couple était dans les parages.  
Scott, Isaac et Allison ne tardèrent pas. Ces trois là trainaient souvent ensembles, assez pour que Derek l'ait remarqué. Mais ce matin, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. En vérité, il les remarqua à peine s'assoir devant lui. Son esprit était accaparé par Stiles, ou plutôt, par l'absence de Stiles. Où était-il encore, hein ? Peut être que sa voiture adorée avait lâché au beau milieu de la rue ? Peut être qu'il avait eu un accident ? Ou pire, qu'il s'était fait enlevé ou-  
Derek se tourna vivement vers Scott quand celui-ci prononça le nom qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de l'Alpha.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? marmonna Derek en essayant de garder une voix égale.  
\- Stiles sera un peu en retard. Il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin, répondis calmement Scott sans se formaliser du ton tendu du plus vieux. Il a du passer la nuit sur internet. Encore.  
\- Il est vraiment dérangé, passer ses soirées devant un écran, râla Jackson, simplement pour le plaisir de critiquer.  
Et la conversation continua tandis que tous allaient de sa petite hypothèse pour savoir ce que faisait exactement Stiles la nuit sur internet. (Derek dut écraser très fréquemment le pied de Peter pour qu'il arrête de raconter ses trucs salaces, parce que, non, personne d'autre que lui ne pensait que Stiles se masturbait devant des documentaires sur les manchots.)  
Quand enfin la serveuse eut le courage d'approcher de leur table, elle se fit bousculer si fort que son stylo lui tomba des mains.  
\- Oh merde ! Désolé mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? Vous aviez- Oh, ah purée c'est chaud, qu'est-ce que c'est de la pomme ! Ouah ça sent vachement bon ! Oui, désolé attendez je vais ramasser votre stylo- Aie putain, saleté de table ! Tenez voilà, ça va ?  
La tornade Stiles avait frappé. Un sourire immense suffit pour que la serveuse se mette à bafouiller, rougir, toussoter, puis bafouiller encore. Ouais, Stiles faisait cet effet là. Derek eut presque pitié quand l'ado se détourna d'elle aussi vivement qu'il était arrivé pour se glisser vers la seule chaise libre. Et si cette dernière se trouvait être à coté de Derek, c'était une pure coïncidence. Pas du tout parce que l'Alpha avait découragé qui que ce soit de s'y installer à grand renfort de sourcils ( son arme fétiche, vous avez remarqué ? Encore plus intimidante que les griffes...)  
L'hyperactif s'affala donc sur la chaise, son bras cognant celui de Derek. Il marmonna une excuse avant de se tortiller pour essayer de se caler convenablement entre le plus jeune des Hale et Isaac. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et un flot de paroles s'en échappa. Ca ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude.  
Il parlait, et le reste de la meute l'ignorait poliment. Là, il avait décidé de raconter sa matinée en expliquant chaque détail, comme si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été en retard de toute sa vie. Et Derek, comme l'idiot qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter. En vérité, il aurait été captivé même si Stiles lui lisait sa liste de courses. Il aimait juste tellement sa voix, plus grave que ce qu'on pourrait croire, transpirante d'excitation même pour un sujet anodin.  
Avant, quand il n'avait pas encore compris à quel point c'était dangereux, il s'autorisait à le regarder parler. Lui et son visage lumineux, lui et ses yeux expressifs, et ses mains que ne cessaient de s'agiter... Ses lèvres. Oh, Seigneur, ces lèvres !  
Mais depuis une semaine, depuis ce fameux petit déjeuner à base de fraises, Derek se l'était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à regarder Stiles, même du coin de l'œil, même un petit instant. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de l'adolescent, rien ne pourrait empêcher son cœur de faire des siennes et les loups autour de la table ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer.  
Il ne voulait surtout pas que la meute apprenne le... faible que Derek avait pour le jeune humain. Parce que ce n'état que ça, un béguin, un crush même. Purement physique. S'il occupait toutes ses pensées, s'il l'attirait comme un aimant, si son absence le dérangeait, c'était uniquement parce que le corps de Stiles était désirable et que Derek l'avait remarqué. C'était aussi simple que ça. Rien de plus.  
\- Derek ?  
L'Alpha se retint de sursauter et releva les yeux de sa serviette en papier pour croiser ceux de Peter, qui semblait attendre... Oh, oui, la nourriture.  
\- Hum, des fruits frais, marmonna-t-il sans réfléchir.  
Il se crispa légèrement en sentant la surprise traverser le groupe et du se retenir pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'aimait pas les fruits. Enfin, pas spécialement. Mais quand Stiles commanda la même chose, Derek se dit qu'il pourrait facilement venir à les apprécier.  
Il mangea consciencieusement tous les morceaux de kiwi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire des bananes. Ni des pommes. Il avoua avoir été heureux que la carte change souvent et que le restaurant ne mette plus de poires dans ses salades. On aurait dit que le destin lui donnait un coup de pouce, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à un plan.  
Poser son bol à moitié plein devant Stiles en lui disant "Hey, je n'aime pas du tout les fraises mais je les ais commandées uniquement pour te voir les manger, parce que je suis un putain de fétichiste qui trouve ça super sexy".  
Hum. Mauvaise approche.  
Peut être simplement les laisser de coté et attendre que l'humain réalise qu'il ne les mangerait pas ? Stiles était un ventre sur patte, il s'en rendrait rapidement compte.  
Oui, voilà, rester passif, feindre l'indifférence, Derek pouvait faire ça.  
C'est ce qu'il se répéta en boucle pendant de longues, très longues minutes durant lesquelles Stiles ne lui accorda pas un regard. L'Alpha ne le regarda pas non plus, mais merde, ça commençait à le démanger. Il l'entendait parfaitement croquer dans les fruits, les mâcher, et imaginer les mouvements de sa bouche allait bientôt devenir une torture. C'était presque pire que de le voir.  
Le délicieux supplice prit fin comme Derek l'avait espéré par l'adolescent se tournant vers lui. Il restait silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Le plus vieux osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui, en essayant vainement de ne pas se laisser happé par ces visage qui hantait ses pensées. Il choisit de se focaliser sur le bol du jeune homme, préparé à le trouver vide. Il fut donc étonné quand il réalisa que Stiles n'avait mangé aucune des fraises. Aucune.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il posa un regard interrogateur sur l'humain, qui en réponse se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de pousser les fruits vers son voisin.  
Les yeux de Derek firent la navette entre les fruits et les prunelles whisky. Le jeune homme pencha la tête pour lui parler plus discrètement et Derek sentit son cœur taper si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda bien comment Stiles ne le remarquait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il débordait, qu'il était surement en train d'essayer de s'échapper de son corps. Mince, le foutu organe allait finir par s'arrêter à force de cogner comme ça contre son sternum ! On va se faire repérer si tu continues ! le sermonna-t-il.  
Mais il n'y pouvait rien, l'odeur de Stiles venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Il prit une grande bouffée "D'Eau de Stiles" dans la face, retenant l'air un instant dans ses poumons comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais retrouver la fragrance. Sauf qu'en inspirant la deuxième fois, le parfum se fit plus riche, plus profonde. De quoi vous faire tourner de l'œil si vous n'étiez pas un super Alpha très résistant et doué pour cacher son trouble aux yeux de tous.  
Les yeux du plus jeune pétillèrent quand il lui glissa, sur le ton de la confidence:  
\- Mange les fraises. J'ai bien remarqué que tu les voulais, samedi dernier. Tu aurais du me le dire, on aurait partagé.  
Derek fronça les sourcils et se força à cracher une phrase, n'importe quoi, maintenant ! Mais sa gorge restait nouée, alors il se contenta d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne s'y échappe. Il se sentait aussi stupide que la serveuse de tout à l'heure, et espéra ne pas paraitre aussi ridicule. Quand Stiles recula enfin, son visage hésitait entre la surprise et l'amusement.  
Un sourire hésitant étira ses lèvres et il continua à voix basse:  
\- Sérieusement, Derek, prends les fraises. J'ai vu que tu faisais comme moi, tu les gardes pour la fin. On se comprend, pas vrai ? Les fraises, c'est la vie.  
Seigneur, s'il répétait encore une fois "fraise", Derek allait l'embrasser sur le champ. Qu'importait les témoins, s'il ne faisait qu'articuler le mot, rien ne pourrait empêcher le loup d'embrasser Stiles. Purée, qui aurait cru qu'un simple nom de fruit pouvait sonner aussi érotique dans la bouche de cet idiot ?  
\- Ouais, parvint à souffler Derek malgré sa gorge sèche.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il mangea tout ses fruits sans se plaindre.


	3. Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek, des fraises et des coups de fil gênants.

Derek avait toujours pensé que s'imposer des limites était nécessaire. Par exemple, se retenir de manger toute la boite de cookies en une seule fois, ou d'égorger son voisin quand il lui prenait sa place de parking. Ne pas passer des nuits blanches à regarder Supernatural seulement parce que, hey, il avait neuf saisons à rattraper !

Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour se tenir à ces résolutions. Ce n'étais pas compliqué, rien qu'un peu de volonté, chose dont il ne manquait pas. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il se trouvait à un pas de franchir la plus importante barrière qu'il s'était donné.

Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, pas entièrement. Non, il était même totalement innocent. Le tort revenait à Stiles. Cet idiot n'avait peut-être pas conscience qu'il mettait les nerfs de Derek à rude épreuve quand il avait débarqué à son appartement, en milieu d'après-midi. Avec des fraises, si le loup se fiait à son odorat.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'il attendait devant la porte, même si Derek l'avait entendu arriver de la rue, râler contre les escaliers interminables et se démener pour libérer une main afin de toquer sur le panneau métallique.

Derek l'avouait, il avait paniqué. En quelques instants, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et un millier de questions avaient traversé son esprit. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi apportait-il des fraises ? Et est-ce qu'il devait ou non ouvrir cette satanée porte ?!

Derek s'était promis de garder ses distances avec l'humain. Seigneur, il s'était fait violence pendant quatre jours entiers pour ne pas approcher le gamin. Il avait fait _lui-même_ ses recherches pour ne pas avoir à le lui demander. Il avait _appelé_ Scott, au lieu de débarquer à l'improviste au lycée, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il s'était démené pour ne pas penser au gars, et ce dernier se pointait comme une fleur chez lui ?

Non. Non, Derek ne devait définitivement pas ouvrir. Ce serait une grosse erreur. Il en était certain, voir Stiles maintenant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il avait besoin de se sevrer bon sang !

Ouais, se sevrer... Le mot était bien choisi. Derek luttait contre le manque tel un junkie, supportant les tremblements et les brûlures. Brûlures causées par ces fantasmes délurés qui le prenaient au corps en pleine nuit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à imaginer l'hyperactif dans son lit, bien sûr. Mais ces dernières nuits étaient différentes. Ça le surprenait toujours dans son sommeil, c'était chaud et glissant. C'était puissant et il ne pouvait absolument pas y échapper, comme si son corps savait qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Stiles et qu'il se révoltait. Seigneur, son propre corps le poussait dans les bras de l'humain ! Comment était-il censé gérer ça ?!

\- Derek ? La voix hésitante, à peine étouffée par le battant, le sortit de ses réflexions avec un sursaut.

Stiles attendait toujours sagement dehors, tandis que lui songeait à ses rêves humides.

\- Derek, je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu ta voiture en bas, reprit Stiles un peu plus confiant. Ouvre, je veux juste... Je veux juste parler.

Derek ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois, respira lentement... Et quand il fut absolument certain que son rythme cardiaque était stable, il ouvrit la porte. Il se remit à compter dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le lycéen, qui semblait à deux doigts de partir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Derek avait envie d'embrasser le pli qui s'était formé entre les deux lignes sombres pour le faire disparaitre à tout jamais.

En fait, Derek voulait embrasser chaque partie de Stiles. Il voulait poser ses lèvres sur toute la peau qu'il pourrait atteindre, en commençant par la zone pâle juste au dessus de la clavicule. Oui, il pouvait la voir d'ici, grâce au col en V de son tee-shirt. Une nouveauté d'ailleurs, nota Derek. Jamais il n'avait vu Stiles porter ce genre de tee-shirt. Ni même un jean aussi bien coupé. Et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais parus aussi doux...

Mince, est-ce que c'était le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps ? Peu importait, Derek se gorgea de cette vision irréelle, la savourant comme une oasis au milieu d'un désert.

Quand l'adolescent se mit à se tortiller, Hale comprit qu'il le fixait en silence depuis plus d'une minute. Dans le genre situation gênante...

Il s'écarta alors, pour le laisser rentrer, ce qui surprit Stiles. Le visage du plus jeune exprimait un étonnement teinté de soulagement. Il lui vint à l'esprit l'idée absurde que l'humain s'attendait à un rejet. Mais il n'aurait pas pu lui refermer la porte au nez, pas sans un mot ou...

Stiles s'avança dans le loft, déposa sa veste et le panier de fraises sur le comptoir, avant de se tourner vers le loup d'un air déterminé.

\- Derek, commença-t-il avec fermeté, je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été de grands amis -même jamais d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas le propos. Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression que notre relation s'est détériorée ces derniers temps. Tu ne me parles plus, tu as le regard fuyant et dernièrement tu t'es même mis à m'éviter - n'essaie même pas de nier, Sourwolf ! - alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

Sa voix restait posée, il parlait calmement et sans hésitation, comme s'il avait déjà tourné et retourné les mots une centaine de fois dans sa tête. À l'idée qu'il ait préparé ce discours à l'avance, Derek sentit une bouffée de tendresse monter en lui. Oh, pitié, s'il commençait à fondre pour ce genre de futilité...

\- Que viennent faire les fraises dans tout ça ? demanda Derek, restant de marbre en surface alors qu'il vibrait intérieurement.

Stiles eut cette moue adorable, celle qui disait "T'es sérieux mec ? Y a que ça qui t'inquiète ?", qu'il tenait assurément de son père. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux plissés, Stiles cherchait quelque chose de pertinent à répliquer. Il sembla abandonner et haussa les épaules.

\- C'était pour t'amadouer dans le cas où tu déciderais de me tuer. Waouh, ça sonnait vraiment mieux dans ma tête, marmonna-t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment : Non ! Oublie, c'était pour me faire pardonner de... Eh bien, de ce que je t'ai fait. Quoi que ce soit.

\- Charmante attention.

Seigneur, si Derek continuait comme ça, il allait le faire fuir. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il ne pourrait pas le laisser partir aussi vite. Il voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras et le garder là pour toujours.

 _Allez mon grand_ , s'encouragea-t-il. _Souris, aie l'air un minimum avenant._ Le rictus qu'il réussit à présenter parut effrayer Stiles plus qu'autre chose. L'humain se mordillait la lèvre, indécis. Ce qui rendait Derek complètement dingue, il devait l'admettre. Était-il obligé d'être _aussi_ mignon ?

Il devait dire quelque chose tout de suite avant de perdre le contrôle et de venir libérer cette pauvre lèvre lui-même.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, soupira finalement Derek.

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de détendre Stiles. Il s'affala sur un tabouret - Derek n'aurait jamais cru que quiconque puisse un jour _s'affaler_ sur un tabouret - et attira à lui le panier de fraises, qu'il éventra avec entrain. Il tendit le bras pour les rincer sous le robinet avant de porter un fruit à ses lèvres et... Derek détourna les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ? demanda Stiles entre deux bouchées, totalement inconscient de l'affolement qu'il provoquait.

L'humain essuya distraitement le jus qui perlait au coin de sa bouche tandis que Derek s'évertuait à garder son calme, pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Et pourtant, il rêvait de faire tout un tas de choses stupides. Comme attraper l'humain par la nuque et lui donner le baiser de sa vie. Ou lui avouer que le simple son de sa voix l'allumait.

_Reste concentré, ce n'est pas le moment de s'éparpiller, idiot !_

\- Pour rien. C'est simplement que je n'avais envie de voir personne.

Derek voulut ravaler ses mots à l'instant même où ils sortirent. Stiles allait bien évidemment interpréter ça comme une invitation à partir, et le loup ne pourrait rien faire pour le retenir. Parce que Derek ne voulait rien dire qui pouvait laisser comprendre à Stiles qu'il tenait à ce qu'il reste.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué ! Il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Était-ce si grave si Stiles apprenait cette attirance ? Ça pourrait être réciproque, pour ce qu'il en savait. Après tout, le gamin débarquait souvent chez lui à l'improviste. Et ces fraises étaient carrément un outil de séduction imparable.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles continuait de s'empiffrer. Derek tenta furieusement de ne pas regarder, de ne pas écouter. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme au restaurant, où il avait un tas de motivations. Comme le fait de ne pas se ridiculiser devant ses bêtas, ou le reste de la ville. A contrario, en ce moment, il n'y avait que Stiles et lui, dans un appartement vide. Dans _son_ appartement.

Il s'appuya avec une nonchalance feinte contre le plan de travail, pour garder tout de même une distance de sécurité et le comptoir entre lui et Stiles. Puis s'autorisa un coup d'œil.

L'humain ne semblait pas déstabilisé outre mesure par l'attitude stoïque de son interlocuteur. Il croquait joyeusement dans les fraises, un peu maladroitement. Du jus coulait sur ses doigts. Son regard était fixe, et Derek comprit que l'ado ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Réprimant un frisson, Hale essaya réellement de trouver la scène dégoutante, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était "putain, c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue".

À un moment, Stiles s'arrêta et entreprit de nettoyer ses doigts avec sa langue. Il ne faisait plus attention à Derek, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Cela dura moins de dix secondes, et pourtant le loup avait l'impression que ça avait pris une année entière. Le gamin avait vraiment de longs doigts...

Quand Stiles se remit à manger, il releva sur lui des prunelles mordorées outrageusement brillantes et... Oh, ouais, voilà, trop tard, Derek bandait.

\- Je comprends, finit par dire Stiles comme si ces minutes de silence lui avaient permis de réfléchir.

Réfléchir ? Derek ne savait même pas si son cerveau pourrait se remettre à fonctionner un jour. Il ne se serait pas étonné si de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles à cet instant, parce qu'il était certain que chaque putain de partie de son corps était en train de se consumer.

Le loup hésita sérieusement à demander ce que l'humain avait compris. Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, l'image de Stiles se léchant la main ayant pris le pas sur _absolument_ tout. Il se contenta de garder le silence, espérant que ça pousserait Stiles à continuer. Ce qui bien sûr fonctionna. Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles allait se retenir de donner son avis...

\- Mec, je sais que toute cette histoire n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu n'as jamais été destiné à être un alpha, tu as fait des erreurs à tes débuts et maintenant tu te retrouves avec cette bande d'ados sous ta responsabilité... Ça fait deux semaines que la meute te trouve étrange, que tu es distant avec eux... Scott a beau se démener, il ne pourra pas combler le vide que tu laisses, Derek. Il faut que tu reviennes vers eux.

Il fit une pause avant d'écarquiller les yeux, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas en train de donner des ordres hein... Plus un conseil ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'ordonner quoi que ce soit ! Et même un conseil, je ne suis pas tellement bien placé pour ça, je veux dire, je suis super jeune et inexpérimenté et je ne connais pas grand chose aux loups-garous, même si j'ai quand même fais beaucoup de recherches dessus... Bref hum, reviens quoi. Tes louveteaux en ont besoin. Vraiment.

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration. Derek était simplement scié. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait délaissé sa meute pour un simple problème d'égo, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un découvre son sale petit secret. Il était prêt à abandonner sa meute pour cacher son béguin ?

Serrant les poings, Derek dut se retenir pour ne pas grogner. Seigneur, il était vraiment un alpha pitoyable...

\- Hé, Sourwolf, du calme, hein, on ne tape pas sur le messager, bafouilla Stiles en tendant les mains vers lui pour l'apaiser. Voilà, ça m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service, j'avais dit à Scott de le faire lui même, mais nooon, ils ont tous insisté pour que je vienne. C'est ça, sacrifions l'humain inutile, marmonna-t-il si bas que Derek sut que les mots ne lui étaient pas destinés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lança Hale en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le grondement dans sa voix.

Stiles parut se souvenir de sa présence et sursauta, manquant de tomber du tabouret. Il paraissait paniqué.

\- Rien ! Rien, c'est simplement que... Ils m'ont tous dit que je devais être celui qui te parlerait, même Peter, et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point les autres détestent être d'accord avec lui... Je– je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te le jure, mais Scott a dit que ça _devait_ être moi.

\- Oh, génial, de mieux en mieux...

Derek soupira. Il avait lâché sa meute, elle savait pourquoi et lui livrait la solution à domicile, sur un plateau d'argent ? Il était censé être celui qui prenait soin des autres, celui qui résolvait les problèmes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main de gamins (et d'un oncle) indiscrets. Non merci.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont confié la mission ? hésita Stiles, légèrement perdu. Parce qu'actuellement, je me sens un peu comme l'idiot auquel on a fait une mauvaise blague...

C'était le moment où Derek niait. Où il fronçait les sourcils et disait doucement à Stiles de s'en aller en emportant ses fraises avec lui. Où il lui assurerait de ne pas s'inquiéter, et qu'il ferait des efforts pour la meute.

D'un pas déterminé, il contourna le comptoir et se posta devant Stiles.

\- Derek... ?

\- Oui. Je sais. Je suis désolé s'ils t'ont embêté avec ça, commença Derek, les mots affluant sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ça fait effectivement quelques temps que les choses ont changé, et les loups ont dû le remarquer rapidement, je... Putain, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... Il se trouve que je–

_"Pack it up, pack it in. Let me begin, I came to win. Battle me that's a sin"*_

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit définitivement tomber Stiles du tabouret. Il s'étala au sol et y resta une seconde sans bouger, comme en état de choc. Avant de s'agiter brusquement pour sortir l'appareil de sa poche.

\- Ouais, Bro' ? s'écria-t-il en portant le portable à son oreille. J'espère que t'as une super bonne excuse pour m'appeler maintenant !

Okay, visiblement, Scott ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il bégaya un "désolé" quand un bruit sourd retentit. La voix qui se fit entendre ensuite n'était définitivement pas celle de Scott.

_\- Hey, Stilinsky, toujours en vie ?_

\- Oui, Lydia, je suis toujours en vie, soupira Stiles, sinon je vois mal comment je pourrais avoir décroché.

_\- Désolée pour le dérangement, j'ai dit à Scott que vous étiez tous les deux surement très occupés mais il n'a rien voulu entendre..._

Derek put entendre quelques protestations étouffées, et même un ricanement qui venait probablement de Jackson.

\- Euh, ouais, répondit l'humain en jetant un regard incertain à l'alpha en face de lui, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que le téléphone avait sonné.

Le plus jeune parut réaliser qu'il était encore assis par terre et se redressa plus ou moins gracieusement. Le loup ne songea pas un instant à l'aider, focalisé sur la conversation. Il reconnaissait sans peine qu'il avait peur de ce que pourrait dire Lydia.

\- _Quoi. Vous ne faites que vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme deux idiots ?_ râla-t-elle, le mépris dans sa voix parfaitement audible même à travers l'appareil.

Stiles se crispa un peu, pivotant de façon à ce que Derek ne voit pas son visage.

\- Eh bien, hum... On, enfin, je mange des fraises et il était en train de parler jusqu'à ce que vous nous interrompiez !

\- _Des fraises ?_ s'étrangla Lydia, avant de rire doucement. _Oh, t'es le meilleur Stiles, je n'y avais même pas pensé... Eh bien, je vous laisse à votre dégustation alors... Protégez-vous !_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Stiles baissa lentement sa main, fixant le téléphone d'un air incrédule.

Derek, de son côté, s'accrochait fermement au comptoir, qu'il avait agrippé au milieu de la conversation pour ne pas flancher. Il allait tuer Lydia. Comment être moins subtile que ça, hein ? Putain, il avait pourtant décidé de lui annoncer ça par étapes, pour ne pas que le jeune panique. Elle avait tout fait capoter. Stiles allait flipper et s'enfuir, peut-être même quitter la meute, qui sait !

Un petit rire nerveux lui fit lever la tête. Les épaules de Stiles tressautaient légèrement, et il tirait sur ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

\- Sacrée Lydia, murmura-t-il. Elle se fait toujours des idées... Je parie que c'est elle qui a convaincu le groupe que... Enfin, tu vois. Je pensais qu'ils se trompaient, parce que franchement, ce serait dingue non ? Mais maintenant toi tu es là, debout face à moi et tu me dévisages en silence. Et j'ai beau me repasser ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, ça ressemble terriblement à une déclaration ? Au début d'une déclaration au moins.

Nouveau soupir tremblotant, nouvelle main mal assurée dans les cheveux.

\- Et tu ne dis toujours rien, chantonna-t-il mal à l'aise. C'est sacrément déstabilisant, tu le sais, ça ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ce geste arracha un rire à Stiles, qui sembla lui écorcher la gorge.

\- Ah oui, le retour du langage des sourcils, ça m'avait manqué... Sérieusement Derek, dis un truc, parce que je commence vraiment à me sentir débile, là...

Hale ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Mince, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Son esprit était totalement vide, aucun mot ne lui venait. Il se maudit pour avoir l'air aussi abruti devant Stiles.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais poser des questions et tu auras juste à répondre par oui ou par non ? proposa ce dernier, ayant visiblement remarqué la détresse de Derek pour s'exprimer.

\- Oui.

L'humain souffla longuement, l'air soulagé que le loup puisse émettre des sons.

\- C'est moi que tu évites, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

La réponse sortit toute seule, il n'avait même pas à réfléchir. Juste à être honnête.

\- Est-ce parce que tu... tu ressens quelque chose de particulier pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme... hum, comme de l'attirance ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensiblement plus faible.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa lorsqu'il posa la question, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Derek. Il n'était pas inquiet... Stiles n'était pas inquiet. Juste incroyablement nerveux.

\- Oui.

Stiles marqua une pause avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est uniquement physique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sembla regretter ses paroles immédiatement et détourna les yeux. Une odeur de souffrance monta jusqu’aux narines de Derek, ce qui le révolta. En un quart de seconde, il était près de Stiles une main autour de son poignet. Il s'était retenu au dernier moment de le prendre dans les bras, mais n'avait pas pu empêcher le contact. Il _fallait_ qu'il le sente, et qu'il lui transmette sa chaleur, celle de la meute, il fallait qu'il le réconforte.

\- J'aurais préféré, confessa-t-il sincèrement. Ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples... Mais non. Ce n'est pas uniquement physique. Seigneur, Stiles, si ce n'était que ça je n'aurais pas eu à m'isoler pour arriver à me contrôler. J'ai constamment envie d'être avec toi, contre toi, à toi. Rien que te voir, te sentir, t'entendre... C'est une délicieuse torture. Je me doute que tu ne partages pas ce sentiment, mais je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas. Je peux me retenir, je t'assure, je vais faire des efforts, mais ne pars pas...

Voilà. Ils y étaient. Derek avait vidé son sac et avoué sa plus grande peur : que Stiles soit effrayé par la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il s'enfuie. Le loup ne l'aurait définitivement pas supporté. Toute sa vie, il s'était retrouvé seul. Les gens qui avaient compté pour lui étaient morts, ou l'avaient simplement abandonné.

"Notre espèce est très sociable, Derek." lui répétait souvent sa mère quand il était enfant. "Un loup solitaire ne fait pas de vieux os, pas seulement parce qu'il est faible, mais surtout parce qu'il a besoin de compagnie pour ne pas se laisser dépérir."

C'était en partie pour ça que Derek avait créé cette meute, qu'il avait voulu tisser des liens avec Scott. Il avait eu besoin de s'entourer, pour ne pas devenir dingue dans sa solitude, pour ne pas devenir comme son oncle.

Il retira sa main lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles s'était tendu. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit, ce qui alarma instantanément Derek.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'affola l'alpha en se reculant, pour le laisser respirer bien que l'éloignement lui fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur. Tu veux un verre d'eau, ou des fraises peut-être, il en reste... Oui, voilà je vais–

Une bouche se posant sur la sienne le poussa à se taire. Les lèvres, bien qu'hésitantes, insistèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue les rejoigne. Un frisson lui déchira le dos et il s'écarta brusquement.

\- Stiles ! s'écria-t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de l'humain, autant pour céder à son besoin de le toucher que pour le maintenir à une certaine distance. Qu– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'embrasse Derek, déclara l'intéressé d'une voix trop rauque pour ne pas remuer les entrailles du loup. Il y a un problème avec ça ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Derek secoua lentement la tête. Ses doigts vibraient presque d'envie, tant il voulait caresser ce corps, le rapprocher... l'aimer, putain. Et il avait tellement du mal à y croire, à croire que Stiles partageait... ça. C'était juste dingue.

On aurait dit un de ces dénouements insensés à la fin d'une comédie romantique, quand le héro maladroit découvre que finalement, la fille dont il se languit depuis toujours l’aime aussi.

Enfin, à la simple différence que Derek ne se languissait pas de Stiles. Il n'en était tout de même pas là... Hein ? Oh, il avait dû être sacrément pitoyable aux yeux de la meute, et pire encore, aux yeux de Stiles.

\- Non... Non. C'est bien. C'est juste que... c'est si soudain. Tu... Est-ce que tu veux vraiment ce que je crois que tu veux ? Parce que, franchement, je...

Stiles attrapa le visage du loup à deux mains et appuya un nouveau baiser contre ses lèvres, doux et _réel_.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en aller Derek. Je ne vais pas fuir dès que tu auras le dos tourné, rassure-toi.

Les yeux du loup papillonnèrent et il crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore lui comprima la poitrine et lorsqu'il expira, son souffle s’écrasa contre la bouche de Stiles.

Quand ce dernier se mit à parler, bas, sur le ton de la confidence, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

\- J'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas. Je sais, c'est débile, te connaissant. Mais, merde, j'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes, peur de te dégouter ou...

Cette fois ci, ce fut Derek qui initia le baiser, faisant taire l'ado. Il s'écarta après de longues secondes, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Stiles, c'était tellement évident. Même Scott l'a remarqué apparemment, ce qui est un exploit quand on sait à quel point il est habituellement imperméable à tous ceux qui ne sont pas Allison ou Isaac.

Il eut un petit sourire et, après une seconde d'hésitation, glissa les bras autour du cou de Derek, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Seigneur, l'humain allait rester pour de bon !

\- J'ai cru qu'ils se fichaient de moi, bougonna-t-il avec une moue que Derek qualifia mentalement "d'adorablement dévastatrice".

\- J'ai mangé des fraises pour toi ! s'exclama le loup. Si c'est pas une preuve, ça...

À ces paroles, Stiles éclata d'un rire clair qui pénétra Derek si profondément qu'il en sentit ses os vibrer.

\- D'accord. Tu as raison, c'était un énorme sacrifice... Mais hum, reprit-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, ça veut dire que je peux toutes les manger ?

Derek attrapa alors une fraise et la lui fourra sous le nez, un air concentré sur le visage.

\- Ça veut dire que tu dois toutes les manger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jump Around, House of Pain. J'adore cette chanson, et c'est tellement Stiles ! Je crois que c'est à cause de cette vidéo sur Youtube "Jump Around, Dylan O'Brien" ce truc est peeeerle regardez le ! 
> 
> Bref, voilà la dernier volet (enfin je crois... on ne sait jamais, si une review particulièrement convainquante me motive et me donne des idées pour une suite *héhé*)
> 
> Mercide m'avoir lu !


End file.
